


and i'll always feel you in my blood

by brookethenerd



Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 03:20:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8516482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brookethenerd/pseuds/brookethenerd
Summary: AU in which the boys go to prom together, kind of





	

He told Rose he was sick. He lied right through the phone, and told her he couldn’t make it. He told her he was sorry, and that he’d make it up to her.  
Really, though, he just couldn’t bear the thought spend a whole evening with her when all he wants is to be with someone else. Not just anyone else. Philip.  
He wants to be with Philip.  
He doesn’t want to bring Rose back to his house and kiss her hips and strip her clothes. He doesn’t want to dance with her, or have some fancy dinner, or tell her she looks beautiful.  
So he lies.   
He’s able to avoid the interrogation from his father, thankfully, due to the fact that he’s in the city for the night. He conveniently left, reminding Lukas not to bring any girls home, though it was obvious that he was leaving so Lukas could do just that.The sun starts to set; he watches it through his bedroom window. He wonders if Philip ending up going, or if he too is spending the night inside, pretending to be sick. Maybe he didn’t lie at all. Maybe he told them the truth: he didn’t have a date.  
Lukas pushes the thought from his head, and grabs his pillow, lowering it onto his face, eyes clamped shut. He doesn’t want to think. He doesn’t want to feel. He doesn’t want to do anything.   
He wants the night to end.

The doorbell rings, and his stomach rolls. He prays that Rose didn’t stop by the check on him.  
He pads down the stairs, mussing up his hair, hoping it makes him look tired.   
He opens the door, and finds Philip.  
Philip, standing on the porch, holding a flower, lips pressed together. Wearing a tux. It’s a bit too large for him, and Lukas guesses he borrowed it from somewhere. Philip isn’t the kind of guy who owns a tux. He obviously attempted to tame his hair, but it falls over his forehead, likely due to him running his fingers through it.  
“I’ve never been to prom. Didn’t really wanna miss it.” He says, somewhat nervously.   
Lukas frowns, brows pulling together.  
“Philip, you know I can’t-“  
“I don’t mean it like that.” Philip says, one side of his mouth curling up in a smile.  
“What did you mean?” He asks.  
“You got a suit?” Philip replies.  
“Philip.”  
“We’re not going anywhere that someone will see us. I swear.”  
“I don’t know-“ Lukas mumbles, shaking his head.  
“Just trust me.” Philip says. He reaches out and tucks the flower behind Lukas’ ear, smirking. Lukas can’t help but smile back, just a bit.   
“Fine. Give me two minutes.” He says. He turns and makes his way up the stairs, Philip moving into the house and closing the door. He leans against it, arms crossed. The image of him standing against the door is the last thing Lukas sees before he ducks into his room.  
He isn’t sure what Philip has planned, but he finds himself nervous. Nervous in a good way. Not like he was about going to prom with Rose; like something good is going to happen and he doesn’t know what it is yet.   
-  
He finds Philip looking at the pictures on the wall in the hallway, his forehead creased as he looks intently at one particular photograph.  
Lukas comes to stand beside him, reaching a hand out and touching his finger to his mother’s face.  
“She’d have liked you.” He says. He doesn’t know why he says it; all of a sudden, it’s imperative that Philip knows.  
“Yeah?” Philip asks, turning to look at him.   
“Yeah.” He says, heart pounding in his chest.  
“I wanna show you something.” Philip says. His words send the butterflies in Lukas’ stomach into a frenzy. He hesitates a moment for reaching out and taking Philip’s hand; he’s obviously done the right thing, as it immediately makes Philip smile.   
Philip leads him out of the house and away from it.  
“Where are we going?” Lukas asks. Philip shushes him.  
“Patience, grasshopper.”  
“Philip-“  
“Stop talking.”  
He frowns, but follows as Philip drags him towards the barn. He pushes the door open, and tugs Lukas inside. He shuts it behind them, and when Lukas turns around, his breath catches.  
What was a barn earlier today has been transformed. Christmas lights are strung everywhere, and the equipment has all been pushed out of the way. Philip pulls away from Lukas, and goes to the workbench, on which sits a stereo. Philip presses a button, and music begins to flow out, filling the space. It’s some kind of alternative music, not too loud or fast.  
“Not bad, huh?” Philip says. Lukas looks around, eyes wide.  
“It’s amazing. You’re amazing.” Lukas says. Philip walks back over to him, digging his hands into the pockets of his slacks.  
“I heard in the hallway that you were sick.”  
“Is Rose pissed?”  
“Yep.”  
“Why’d you do this?” Lukas asks. Philip shrugs, gaze dropping to the ground.  
“It’s dumb.” He does that thing with his lips that drives Lukas crazy, and then he can’t wait anymore, and he’s grabbing Philip by the arm and pulling him towards him. Philip’s back hits the barn door, and his eyes flick down to Lukas’ mouth before moving back up to his eyes.  
“I-I don’t really know how to dance.” Lukas says. Philip’s lips part.  
“I don’t either.”  
Philip is obviously expecting Lukas to kiss him, but instead, Lukas backs up. He makes his way over to the stereo, Philip’s phone plugged in beside it, and scrolls through the music. He clicks on the first slow song he sees, and turns back towards Philip, his cheeks flushing. Philip bites down on his lip, before coming to stand in front of Lukas. His fingers twitch at his sides, then he reaches for Lukas’. He twines their fingers together, and raises them. His other hand settles on Lukas’ waist. Lukas drops his own hand on top of Philip’s, watching the other boy with anxious eyes.  
“I’ve only seen this on TV.” Philip admits.  
“Rose tried to teach me.”  
“But you have two left feet?” Philip guesses. Lukas’ lips curl up slightly.  
“Dick.” He says. Philip smiles, and tilts his head. He and Lukas sway back and forth; the few times they try and step they land on each other’s feet, which results in small smiles and more teasing remarks.   
The song replays, and the talking ceases. Then it’s just the two of them, relaxing further into each other. The frantic hearts slow in their pounding, and the knotted stomachs unravel, and there’s just the two of them, Philip’s nose brushing Lukas’.   
“What would you tell her?” Phillip asks softly as the song begins to play for the 5th time.   
“What?” Lukas replies.  
“Your mom. What would you tell her?” He asks, shifting back so he can see Lukas’ eyes. Lukas’ lips part, and he drags his tongue across them,   the hand on Philip’s waist tightening slightly.   
“That you kiss way better than Rose.” He says. Philip smiles, and shakes his head.  
“I’m serious.”  
Lukas takes a deep breath, and though he wants to look away, he forces himself to hold Philip’s gaze.  
“I’d tell her that you want to hear what I have to say.” He says. Philip’s brows furrow slightly, and he doesn’t speak.  
“And that I want to let you listen.”  
“Lukas.” Philip whispers.  
The silence hangs between them, and for a long minute they stay still. Then Lukas bends down, and presses his lips to Philip’s. He kisses him tenderly, but it quickly turns to chaos when Philip’s hands move inside Lukas’ jacket, sliding up his chest. Philip tilts his chin up, forcing Lukas’ lips apart. Lukas grabs the cuff of Philip’s jacket and tugs him against him. They stumble backwards blindly, lips never breaking, until Lukas’ back slams into the wood.   
Philip pushes Lukas’ jacket off, and lets it fall to the ground; Lukas does the same to Philip’s. Lukas’ trembling hands go to work on Philip’s white button down shirt, and when it takes him too long to get it, Philip has to help. A small laugh leaves his lips, a laugh just for Lukas. Lukas tugs his shirt off too, and it joins the jackets on the ground, creating a padding beneath their feet. They kick their shoes off, and then Philip is tugging Lukas down on top of the clothes.   
Philip reaches up, hands tangling in Lukas’ hair, tugging him down to him. His mouth meets Lukas’, and it’s loud and messy and nervous. There is something different about this; something raw. Both boys can feel it.   
Lukas slips his hand into Philip’s back pocket and pulls out the foil packet. He breaks from Philip’s lips, and Philip props himself up on his elbow, breathing heavily.  
“You sure?” He asks.   
Lukas’ eyes flicker, and he nods, before sliding down to Philip’s stomach, planting soft kisses up from his navel to his chin. Philip’s hands move back to Lukas’ hair, and when their mouths meet again, things seem to go quiet. The music is soft in the background, and whatever nervousness was there previously is now gone. Now it is hips moving against each other and searching hands and smiles against mouths and something  _calm_.   
Neither quite knows exactly what to do, but Philip knows much more than Lukas, so he does his best to try and teach.   
And after, when their bodies are slick with sweat and their hearts are still pounding against their ribcages, Lukas tugs the plug on the lights and the stereo, and they lay in the darkness, pressed tightly together.  
Lukas lays with his arm outstretched, Philip using it as a pillow. He’s tucked against him, one arm slung over Lukas’ waist.   
Lukas has never felt as okay with himself as he does in this moment.  
Philip tilts his chin up, and Lukas bends down to meet him, their lips brushing softly. Philip smiles, eyes closed.   
“What?” Lukas murmurs.  
“Nothing.”  
Lukas gives him a small shove, and Philip opens his eyes, that same smile still tugging on his lips.   
“Rose thinks you’re puking your guts out right now.” He says, laughing softly. Lukas laughs too, looking up at the ceiling and it’s wooden slats.  
“Where do Gabe and Helen think you are?”  
“Prom.”   
The two laugh again, and it fills the entire barn, the sound of it.    
When it goes quiet, Lukas brushes the hair off of Philip’s forehead, and closes his eyes.  
“If I asked you to break up with Rose, would you?” Philip asks. Lukas opens his eyes, and looks down at Philip, brows furrowing slightly.  
“I’m not asking you to. And if I was, I wouldn’t expect you to tell anyone why. I just wanna know.”  
Tucked together in the dark, Lukas wants to say yes. Right now, it seems so easy. To pick Philip would be the easiest thing in the world.  
So, for now, he does. “Yes.”  
Philip is smart enough to know that this answer comes with exceptions. He’s smart enough to know that it might not even be true.  
But he wants it to be, and so does Lukas, so he doesn’t call the bluff.   
Instead, he turns his head and presses a kiss to Lukas’ shoulder.   
They stay that way for a long time. Eventually, when the sun starts to bleed, they pull their clothes back on and make their way back to Lukas’ house. Even then, they simply collapse onto Lukas’ bed and sleep for hours, curled up in each other.  
And it’s the best sleep either of them has gotten in weeks.


End file.
